The Tenth Grade
by Hyper Kirby
Summary: HIATUS.


**Authours Notes:** -is nervous- this is my very first Gundam Seed ficcie... heh. Uhm, yes, i've watch enough of the show to know what's going on. & i'm so not going with it. I wanted to have a highschool setting.. so alas, here it is!

**Summary:** Athrun like Cagalli, Dearka likes Milly, Lacus and Kira are best friends. And Fllay's plotting to rule the school. while trying to get Kira to notice her. But all is not what is appears at Takamashi Highschool.

**Disclaimer:**I might aswell say it: I do not own any of the Gundam Seed character. Chyeah.

**NOTE **This chapter is still short because it's only the prologue!

* * *

The obnixous beep beep beep of the alarm clock is what had disturbed her from her sleep. Sitting upright, the pink haired girl yawned, attempting to rid the sleep from her eyes. Swining her legs over her bed, she hit the 'off' button on her alarm clock.

The girl; who was often known as Lacus Clyne, could only yawn. It was around 6:30 AM that morning, and school started at 8:30 AM. Making her way down the hall of her home, which was occupied by her father, many maids, a butler, three chefs, and herself, she arrived at her destination. The bathroom.

Lacus lived in a richer part of town in Japan. Her father, Siegel Clyne, who owned a large coorperation in Computer Software. That might explained the ridiculously large mansion, in which the sweet sixteen year old lived in.

The blue eyed girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. Long pink hair was messy, bangs hung infront of her eyes, a few strands were sticking out. Crystal blue eyes stared back at her. "i'm so..plain." she murmered. But she was far from it. She hada good95 percent of the males attention in highschool. She was indeed gorgeous. And would often wondered what made her so special.

Off in space again, the girl pulled herself back into reality. "okay.." she murmered, reaching for her toothbrush. Brushing her teeth, and washing her face, Lacus grimaced. "Now the tricky part. Trying to tame my hair"

* * *

"Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha, if you do not hurry, you're going to be late! Kira will be leaving without you!" one of the many maids in the Attha residence exclaimed, knocking on Cagalli's door several times. The door swung open, revealing a frustrated princess. "Tell my little brother i'll be done soon." she etold her, slamming the door shut, So techinally, Kira was the older one, but wouldn't dare tell Cagalli. She had always thought she was the eldest.

"Eep!" the blonde cried, as she tripped over her shoes, and fell to the ground, right by her bed. "I absolutely hate the uniform." she murmered. The uniform was the opposite of Cagalli's taste. A navy blue pleated short skirt, which was a good two inches above her knee's, a somewhat form fitted white short sleeved blouse was to be worn, and overtop, was a navy blue blazer, with the school crest on the left breast. The blazer was not mandatory. White socks were to be worn with black dress shoes. No sandles.

The blonde would have prefered the boys uniform, which were pants instead of a skirt. The the board wouldn't allow it.

Dressed and ready to go, Cagalli gathered her bag, and made her way downstairs. "Morning little brother." she greeted.

'If only she knew she was the younger one.' Kira smirked. "Morning." he replied. Dressed in his school unifrom, which were beige khaki pants, a navy blue blazer, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt. His messanger bag was sloung over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." she responded with a smile.

Many of the students attending Takamashi Highschool did not drive cars. They either walked, or would ride their bikes if the distance wasn't too great. Seeing as Cagalli and Kira, didn't live to far away, could walk, which only took around fifteen minutes.

"Hey Kira?" Cagalli asked as the two walked in a comftorble silence.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up.

"Am I really the older sibling?"

* * *

"Good morning, Lacus, Mir, and Dearka." A certain emerald eyed boy greeted. Seeing the three sitting on the school steps, talking animatedly about something.

"Morning Athrun!" Miriallia greeted. She looked so happy. A year ago, her former boyfriend Tolle had died in a fatal carcrash. The driver in the other car was drunk. Which explained how the accident happened. Mir had slowly progressed. Getting stronger everyday.

Athrun, however, noticed how Dearka would laugh at every joke Mir cracked, and how he would occasionally look at her. It was a matter of time before they had actually started dating. Which was odd, because parents and teachers in Japan had oddly discouraged teenage dating. That still did not stop him from liking Cagalli, however.

"Hm, good morning, Athrun." Lacus greeted with a smile. She had finally tamed her pink hair. Dearka hi-fived his friend. "Hey there, buddy." he stood, stretching. It was 8:05. Classes would being soon.

As if on cue, the two siblings arrived on school grounds,talking about something. Judging by Cagalli's frown, it was obviously important. Kira looked up, seeing his best friend, a certain pink haired princess, he smiled. "Morning Lacus, Athrun, Dearka, Mir."

Cagalli also greeted her friends a good morning. Talking for a good five minutes, they all parted to their classes. Their classes consisted of four eighty minute periods, and a lunch break in between, after, all students had to participate in O Soji, which was when students cleaned their school. Cleaning chalboards, and sweeping floors. Then, once completed, they got to attend their club meetings, and extracurricular activities.

Dearka, who had Gothic Literature, Marine Studies, Lunch, Algebra II, and then Physical Education 10, had made his way towards his first class. After, he has signed up for the Football team.

Mir had followed beside him, seeing as she had Gothic Literature, Chemistry, lunch, girlsphysical education 10, cheerleading, and Chochin(yearbook) she figured she'd walk with Dreaka to class.

Athrun had made his way north of the school. His classes were simple. And easy to find. English Literature, Accelerated Geometry, Lunch, Advanced Japanese, International cooking, and then martial arts.

Cagalli, much to her dismay, had no classes with Athrun. She had Algebra I, World Religion, lunch, Sculpture, Theatre Arts, Student Council and Volleyball.

Lacus had Algebra II, Astronomy, lunch, speech, Theatre Arts, cheerleading, and musical. So she had to make her way up towards the second floor.

Kira, on the other the hand, had Mythology, Algebra I, lunch, Physical Education 10, Spanish IV, Martial Arts, and Soccer.

The six teens parted, making their way to their homerooms. looking forwad to lunch, where they could see eachother again.

* * *

**FA: Okay, this was just the prlogue, chapters will get longer, way longer. I was just covering the basics, Fllay will be introduced in chapter two, same with teachers, and a small surprise. -nodnod-**

**Please no flames.**

**Thankyou.**


End file.
